webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Slumber Party/Transcript
Transcript by QuesoFresco06 episode starts with [[The Bears] and Chloe in The Bear Cave on the rainy night. Panda Bear and Chloe are playing a racing game on their phones, while Grizzly watches TV.] Chloe: 'Oh, oh, oh! Haha! Here I come! bomb in game Boom! Eat that! Panda: Oh, why did you do that? I was doing so well! Chloe: Laughs This isn't a friendly game! It's a competition! Guy on TV: I'm sorry, Jessica, strut your butt away. Grizz: Huh? No! You can't vote Jessica off! Oh, this show is rigged! Ugh. Ice Bear: Ice Bear made Korean pancakes. Chloe: Woah, this is the perfect food for rainy days! How'd you know? Ice Bear: Ice Bear reads. ''strikes Panda/Grizz: Wah!/Woah! to the Bears & Chloe walking to the front door Grizz: (Inhales) Ahh, oh, I love the smell of rain. Panda: Dude, it's dangerous, get back in here! Grizz: What're talking about? It's only rain! to hail Grizz: Ah! Ow! Ow! Ow! Hard rain! Chloe: It's hailing. Panda: Eh, I'm goin' inside. Grizz: Ahh! Keep the door shut guys, it's dangerous out there! Bear goes outside to taste hail Chloe: (Grabs Ice Bear back inside) C'mon! News Reporter: There's a low pressure system building that is causing major shifts in this area. People have been told to stay inside and prepare for possible evacuation. They will get heavier overnight. Panda: Um, this looks really bad. Grizz: How's Chloe gonna get home? Chloe: I'll just wait it out. News Reporter: Again, we urge all to please stay inside. Chloe: Uh, let me ask my parents. (Cuts to Chloe FaceTiming her parents) strikes Grizz: Man, it's getting bad. Panda: There they are! (Mr. & Mrs. Park speak in Korean) Mr: Park: (Speaks in Korean) Chloe: Woah, dad, you're way to close! Grizz: 안녕하세요! (annyeonghaseyo!) Panda: Hi! Ice Bear: (Speaks in Korean) Mr./Mrs. Park: (In unison) Hi! Mrs. Park: Is it raining pretty hard there too? Panda: Yeah, it's pretty bad over here. Mrs. Park: We'll come pick you up when it stops raining. Panda: Uh, they say the rain is gonna get worse. Chloe: Yeah, I don't think it's a good idea to drive anytime soon. Mm, I could just stay with the bears for tonight. Is that cool? Grizz: Yeah! Of course- Mr. Park: No! No, no, no, no, no, no! Chloe: Geez, dad! Stay away from the mic, please! Mr. Park: I-I don't know if Chloe can stay in a cave. It can be too cold for her! Mr. Park: (Speaking in Korean) Mrs. Park: (Speaking in Korean) Chloe: Dad, please, I can take care of myself. Grizz: Don't worry, Mr. Park. Your daughter is safe with us. Chloe: C'mon dad, I'm with three bears at their home, what could be safer? Ice Bear: Ice Bear, deadliest bear in the world, safe. Mr. Park: Ugh, alright, but you have to promise me- bears, come closer. lean in laptop, squishing Chloe Chloe: Ow! Mr. Park: You promise to protect our daughter. She's the most important thing to us. Chloe: Ugh... Mr. Park: Can you handle this responsibility? Grizz: Yes sir! Panda: We'll do our best, Mr. P. Ice Bear: Ice Bear will be ultimate protector. Mrs. Park: (Speaks in Korean) Don't worry bears! We trust you! Just call us if anything happens, okay? Grizz: You can count on us, ma'am! Mrs. Park: Okay, have fun! Mr. Park: Don't forget to brush your teeth. Chloe: Dad, please! Mr. Park: A-and make sure you check your phone! Chloe: Okay, okay! I'll see you at home- Mr. Park: And wash your face, okay? Chloe: Love you! Grizz: Bye! closes laptop Grizz: Whoo-hoo! Grizz/Chloe/Panda: Slumber Party! ♪ We are the future and celestial ♪ ♪''Wrestle cosmological ♪ '' wins at a game the bears and her were playing ♪''To the stars ♪'' bears and Chloe are having a pillow fight ♪ Celestial here we go! ♪ '' puts pickle juice into a blender, for Ice Bear to guess what's in it'' ♪''Virtues of the spirits show me ♪'' ♪''Please be truthful wholeheartedly ♪'' Grizz: Oh man! What could it be? Oh, ho ho! What is it? ♪''Holding hands, embrace our future ♪'' Chloe: Here you go! Bear ends up liking the drink, chugging it down ♪''Close our eyes forever and learn ♪'' bears and Chloe set up a fort ♪''We are the future and celestial'' ♪ ♪''Wrestle cosmological ♪ '' (Music fades out) Chloe: So here's a story of the Slug Man. It was a rainy day, just like this. I was in the bathroom when I noticed something uNuSuAl! A bunch of slugs were crawling all over the window... Panda: Ew! Chloe: And that's when I noticed this trail- a sLimY, mUcuS ''trail, that led to my room. Grizz: (Whimpers) Panda: I don't like where this is going! Ice Bear: Suspense, Ice Bear does not like. Chloe: I knew someone was in my room. It was making this really disturbing noise. she made: ''KoWeet Klckwwk '' Grizz: (Whimpers) Chloe: So, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a flashlight and slowly, I opened my bedroom door. It was too dark to see anything but I knew something was terribly wrong. The ''sTenCh ''was filling my room, like someone was RoTTinG! Right then, I saw something slowly rise and there it was! The Slug Man laying in my bed! ''crashes for dramatic effect '' Grizz: (Screams) Chloe: (Smacking lips) Smacking his lips, ready to devour me... The end! Grizz: Man, that was a crazy story. Ice Bear: Ice Bear is scared. Panda: W-what if the Slug Man gets us tonight? Chloe: Oh come on, it was just a made up story. Panda: Are you sure? Chloe: Yup! ''strikes Panda: (Gasps) Oh man, I really hope this storm goes away soon! is heard Panda: Ah! DId you hear that? Chloe: Hear what? is heard again, but this time louder Panda/Grizz: Ahh! Panda: There it is again! look out from their fort Panda: Hello? heard once again Panda/Grizz: Ah!/Woah! Panda: I think the Slug Man's after us! I don't want to be slug food! Grizz: Shh! Don't let him hear us! Ice Bear: Ice Bear wants to live. Chloe: Panda, listen. There is no Slug Man. That was just an old story we used to tell at summer camp. Panda: But the noises. Chloe : It's just the rain. banging noise cup with liquid inside falls Panda/Grizz: (Scream) Panda: It's the slug man! Grizz: Grab Chloe! Go, go go! Panda: Wait-wait up! Woah, guys wait! bears run into Panda's bedroom and Ice Bear closes the door Grizz: Okay, stay in the room, Chloe! Chloe: Okay, okay but- Bear and Panda start covering Chloe with stuffed animals Panda: Containing the Chloe. Chloe: Wait, but wait, hey wait, guys! (Screams in frustration) Grizz: Don't worry, Chloe. We gotcha! Chloe: Stop! Just listen! Grizz: No! It's not safe out there, Chloe. You are our sweet baby angel, we made a promise to your father to keep you safe. It's our duty. Chloe: Grizz, come on. It's the rain making that noise. Grizz: Hush sweet child, you're delirious from fear. We've got this completely under control. (Takes Chloe's phone) I'm just gonna borrow this for a sec, let me give your dad a quick update. (Phone says there is no service) Huh? No service? Pan-Pan, call Mr. Chloe's dad! Panda: Yeah, sure. (Checks for phone) I think my phone is still in the living room, Grizz. Chloe: I can go get it. Grizz: Good idea, Chloe. One of us, not you though, is going to have to investigate. The pretzels will decide our fate. Little bro, Pan-Pan. gets the shortest pretzel, meaning he has to go Panda: (Whimpers) Grizz: Be strong, Panda. Ice Bear: Ice Bear will tell tale of brave brother. Chloe: Oh please. {Panda is in 'armor' tied up with a rope which Grizz and Ice Bear are holding] {Panda looks back and Grizz motions him to go forward} sound of glass breaking is heard Panda: (Screams) I couldn't get the phone! I'm pretty sure something's out there, it might've breathed on me. Chloe: Seriously guys, let me go out there. It's just the storm making noise. Nothing to be afraid of. Grizz: No you can't go out alone, we go together. are out of Panda's room now Chloe: Come on! bears trip over a soda bottle, getting up awkwardly Chloe: I think we should split up. to Ice Bear moving towards a mirror when lightning strikes. He gets scared then cracks the mirror to Panda behind the TV Panda: (Whimpering) (Trips) (Screams) (Weakly) Help... Chloe: (Looking for Panda's phone under a blanket) Ha! Guys, found it! Panda: Pass it here! Oh no... the battery is dead! [Banging noise] can falls in the kitchen Panda/Grizz: (Scream) Grizz: Back to the safe room! bears huddle around Chloe getting back to the room Chloe: (Muffled) You guys stop! Stop! bears return to Panda's room Grizz: Break! Hey Chloe are you- Where's Chloe?! screams Panda/Grizz: Chloe! Grizz: We're coming Chloe! bears rush to the kitchen to see Chloe holding a saucer pan Chloe: Oh hey guys! Grizz: Chloe, you're okay! Wait, why were you screaming? Chloe: Because I found your intruder right here! (Lifts saucer pan) and Panda scream, scared for what might be under Chloe: Just a confused raccoon! I told you it was nothing. Grizz: Oh... and Panda laugh in embarrassment and Ice Bear blushes lets the raccoon out Chloe: Be free, little dude. See? Everyone's always trying to protect me. But I can handle things myself! I don't need to be babied all the time. strikes again and causes a power outage '' ''tries the lights with no success Grizz: The power's out. Panda: And our phones are dead. Ice Bear: Ice Bear does not like storms. Chloe: Guys, guys, calm down. It was just a power outage because of the weather. We just need to- Noise Chloe: Uh, what was that? Grizz: It's coming from outside... Panda: (Whimpers) Chloe: (Nervous laugh) I'm sure it's nothing! Just another raccoon, or moose, or something... Noise Chloe: Maybe the wind knocked something over? Grizz: Something's out there! Chloe: It was probably just a branch in the wind, Grizz! There's nothing out there to be afraid of. (Opens curtains) See? [A figure appears out in the window] Panda/Grizz: (Scream) The Slug Man! Grizz: Chloe! Chloe: (Screams) Grizz: Chloe, are you okay? Chloe: Yeah, what was that? Grizz: I think it was the Slug Man. Panda: Oh man, it knows we're here! It can already be inside! coming from window Grizz: Ah, the noise! Go, go, go, go, go! [The bears and Chloe go under the blanket] Chloe: Well, it was the Slug Man! Grizz: What did I tell you? It's gonna come find and devour us! Panda: I don't wanna be eaten! There's so much I have yet to do in this life. Ice Bear: Ice Bear, most scared bear in the world. Chloe: Wait, shh! Did you hear that? doorknob is trying to be opened Grizz: (Screams) Panda: Slug Man's gonna get in! We're done for! Ice Bear: Ice Bear fears the worst. Grizz: Guys... is scared, hugging Grizz Grizz: Don't worry, Chloe. It'll be okay. We made a promise to keep Chloe safe. So let's go do our job! and Grizz scream, jumping out of the blanket so protect Chloe Grizz: Push brothers! Together! bears push the door Panda/Grizz/Ice Bear: (Grunting) Grizz: Wait, doesn't this door open outwards? bears fall and the door opens to reveal the figure Chloe: (Screams) Grizz: Run Chloe! Save yourself! gets a book and hits the figure with it Grizz: What is it? power comes back on, scaring Grizz, Panda and Ice Bear Panda: Oh, the power's back on! Chloe: Wait, that's not the Slug Man. It's a human! Mr. Park: (Speaking in Korean) Chloe: Oh geez, dad! Dad, are you okay? Mr. Park: Oh Chloe? Chloe: I'm so sorry I attacked you! What are you even doing here? Mr. Park: I was worried so I came to get you. I thought it would be dangerous here. But, I guess I was worried too much. Chloe: (Laughs) I actually was really scared. I'm glad you came, dad. (Hugs Mr. Park) Grizz: Um, hello, Mr. Park. Sorry for the misunderstanding. Ice Bear: And screaming. Grizz: Yeah, and all the screaming. Panda: We were all just freaking out of a scary story. crashes Grizz: Maybe you should stay until the storm stops. Mr. Park, and the bears are having a pillow fight '' ♪ We are the future and celestial ♪ '' '' ♪ Wrestle cosmological ♪ '' '' ♪ To the stars ♪ '' ♪ ''Celestial....♪ '' '''Transcript by QuesoFresco06 id:Slumber Party/Transkrip Category:A to Z Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:S